


Outside Looking In

by RiverSong1112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess had never understood it, but now she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Looking In

Jess had always known there was more to the story. Sam hardly ever talked about his family when he was sober. She'd ask and he'd end it with some offhand comment about how his dad was a drunk and his brother did anything to make their dad proud. And she knew much less about his “asshole older brother” than she did about John, which had to mean _something_ because he hated his father but when thinking about Dean he's get a happy look in his eyes and sometimes almost glow for a moment before refusing to talk about it.

She finally understood it one night when she got back to find Sam sprawled on the couch drunk, with empty beer bottles scattered around him as he was working on either the vodka or scotch (or both?) nearby.

“'s Dean's birthday,” Sam slurs when he notices her. “I called 'im bu' there was no answer. Typical.” He muttered the last word, seemingly more to himself than her. She just sighed and sat on a clear spot on the coffee table, absently collecting empty bottles into one place for easier clean up later while she waited for Sam to continue.

“We use' ta cel'brate. Jus' us, dad was almos' ne'er home. Won'er if he e'er 'membered it. Bu' we celebrate, jus' us. An' we do do things bof birt'days. Started as little t'ings. The arcade, pickin' dinner or TV, bu' it go' better. An' Dean'd always promise something special for my eigh'eenth, but when it happen, he was too mad 'bout Standford. He hasn't answered any my calls since.” Sam picks up his phone as if to prove his point. He dropped it back beside him on the couch, taking a long drink of scotch straight from the bottle, making Jess cringe imagining the taste and strength.

“I called 'im today. 'ave e'ery birthday since, mine or his. 'e ne'er pick up or call back. I jus' wanna 'ear his voice. Say that I, well he may no' wanna 'ear it no more.” And that was always where Sam would stop himself. From that night on, though, Jess could infer the untold part of the story. She wasn't his first meaningful relationship, he'd had Dean and that had lasted 18 years. Sometimes, Jess thought, she could hate Dean for it. For breaking Sam's heart and not having the decency to try to mend it, leaving Jess to the mess she'd never be able to fix because Sam would never admit the problem sober and Jess would never bring it up.

She was almost thankful that night Dean showed up. Even if she lost Sam, at least he'd have Dean.


End file.
